List of Singapore MRT disruptions
For many years, Singapore's public transport system had been maintained well. Express tracks were commonly to be introduced since 2008. However, since December 2011, Singapore's MRT has been plagued with frequent and severe disruptions, especially along lines with SMRT Trains. Lack of maintenance results in breakdowns. Background The Rapid Transit Systems Act was amended in 11 February 2014 that no license shall appoint or re-appoint the chief executive officer or chairman, or board of directors, or remove the CEO, or chairman, or board of directors unless the license has obtained permission from the minister, be it as Land Transport Authority (LTA). Currently, in the event of regulatory default, he / she / the respective company gets punished by fine up to $5 million. This Bill seeks to provide LTA and the Government with the option of imposing a jail term of up to 2 years. Next, penalties imposed by LTA for service disruptions are donated to the Public Transport Fund, which is used to buy transport vouchers for needy commuters. This means that the fines paid are eventually returned to the operators in the form of fare revenue. Furthermore, financial penalties are imposed on the company and do not directly impact the people who are in a position to improve service quality and reliability – that is, the top management of the public transport operators (PTOs). There is nothing in the RTS Act that stipulates that bonuses or salaries must be cut, or heads must roll if senior managers fail to meet their KPIs and major disruptions occur too frequently. 2011 MRT disruptions On 15 December 2011, train services were disrupted from 6.50pm to 12.15am the next day on the North South Line between Bishan and Marina Bay. Two days later, train services were again disrupted from 7.55am to 1.18pm on North South Line between Toa Payoh and Marina Bay. They were the worst incidents in SMRT's history, which had escalated to the Facebook incident on 7 May 2012. All MRT stations on the North South Line and East West Line were further closed due to checks on all trains and tracks to be carried out. Train services started at 10am instead. Free parallel bus services were available from 5.30am to 10am. However, as the checks were not completed, train services were delayed up to two hours. Train services on the East West Line resumed at 11am while North South Line resumed fully at 12.08pm. For the December 2011 disruptions, the Land Transport Authority (LTA) imposed a maximum financial penalty of S$5 million on SMRT (approximately US$1.526 million) for the two train disruptions along the North South Line (NSL) on December 15 and 17, 2011. While Singaporeans began to noticing some issues with the MRT system in terms of overcrowding, the December 2011 disruptions brought the state of public transportation as a whole to national and international prominence. LTA also noted a marked increase in dissatisfaction with public transport with the release of the 2012 Public Transport Customer Satisfaction Survey, and promised government action to deal with issues relating to MRT and LRT disruptions. The government increased the penalty of train disruptions, and made free travel available for any bus services passing MRT stations affected during any train disruptions. To increase satisfaction with the public transport, the government introduced the Bus Service Enhancement Programme and free morning off-peak travel to the city as interim measures to cope with the demands of the public transport system. 2013 MRT disruptions On 9 October 2013 (Wednesday), train services from Boon Lay to Joo Koon are disrupted for about 70 minutes due to the westbound train passed the red signal light en route to Joo Koon. About 10,000 passengers were affected. The train damaged the track points. Train service resumed and it urgently went for maintenance overnight. SMRT have punished with $500,000 fine. On 22 January 2014 (Wednesday), train services on the East West Line were disrupted for about an hour due to the westbound train from Expo to Tanah Merah, passed the red signal light. About 10,500 passengers were affected. The train damaged the track points. Train service resumed and it urgently went for maintenance overnight. SMRT have slapped with $1k fine. Investigations found out that the two incidents were mainly due to lapses in compliance with the operating procedures. The train drivers failed to observe and act in accordance to the signal lights on the respective tracks, resulting in serious safety breaches. The Operations Control Centre was also slow in responding to prevent the trains from damaging the track points. SMRT has since tightened the operating procedures and stepped up on staff training to address the lapses identified. Fire at Newton MRT Station On 13 February 2013, smoke guffed out from the tunnel during the morning rush hour at Newton MRT Station. It was a fire at the underground train tunnel about five metres away from the platform where it is on a direct current (DC) cables at the northbound track. The SCDF was alerted at about 9.04am and firefighters were deployed in minutes. Commuters evacuated from the station and police officers manage to rescue the crowd. SCDF's Captain Eugene Phng led 20 firefighters to tackle the fire. Two fire engines, six other supporting vehicles and the ambulance were deployed. The wiring was part of the electrical system to support trains. Firefighters put out the fire at about 10am with fire extinguishers and small quantity of the foam. Northbound train services from Newton to Toa Payoh were disrupted for the firefighters to access the site. To help the affected passengers, about 59 buses provided rail replacement services from Newton to Toa Payoh. Train services resumed at 11.30am after it verified site investigations. The southbound train service was not affected. The damaged cables were replaced in the morning of 14 February 2013 before revenue service commenced. In addition to the regular visual inspection and insulation tests, SMRT will carry out more active monitoring of the conditions of DC cables, especially at locations where it is more susceptible to damage. Cable samples from such locations will also be sent for laboratory tests respectively. In managing the incident, SMRT has committed several lapses. These include detraining passengers at Newton rather than the earlier station further away from the fire, delaying the switching off of traction power to the cables and the ineffective deployment of tunnel and station ventilation systems which resulted in smoke entering and engulfing the platform and concourse areas. SMRT has updated the operating procedures for managing trackside fires, as well as the training the staff to handle fire incidents, to incorporate the lessons learnt from the incident. LTA and SCDF will conduct more joint exercises to ensure that frontline staff and passengers are better prepared for such instances. SMRT's lapses in managing the fire were in breach of licence conditions and code of Practice 5 in the RTS Act. LTA is punished by $350,000 fine for the incident. Train Launching Depot Incidents In the morning of 4 July 2013, BPLRT train services were affected with only three trains were initially launched for revenue service. Investigations found that the operator had failed to put in place a robust process to ensure correct registration of train identification against the locations of the depot. As a result, the BPLRT OCC had misidentified the location of the sweep train that was scheduled to be launched early in the morning, and had launched on an unauthorised route. Where travelling along the incorrect route, the sweep train stalled at one of the launch tracks, preventing the launch of remaining trains into the revenue service. As such, free boarding of buses and free rail replacement service was offered. SMRT Light Rail has since implemented the formal system for OCC to have closer tracking of the trains. It had enhanced the procedures and conducted the training for the staff to prevent such re-occurrences in the future. Rail Defects In addition, SMRT had failed to ensure timely rectification to two corroded sections of CCL tracks. The first defective rail located near Promenade station was brought to LTA's attention in 10 November 2012 after thumping sounds were reported as trains passed through the affected section. The second defective rail was identified through the joint inspection located near Stadium station. While SMRT has taken intermediate measures such as installing a G-clamp to stabilise the affected rail and ensure the weekly monitoring of the affected rail stretches, there was undue delay in carrying out the necessary remedial works which was not acceptable. In doing so, SMRT had breached the licence conditions which require the operator to dilligently inspect, maintain and repair the working network, and to keep it in the safe, good and efficient condition. Since November 2012, SMRT had set up the joint maintenance team to ensure more attention is given to maintenance. In another incident, SMRT had failed to apply proper procedures while track works are carried out at Ulu Pandan Depot in December 2012. This means to say, in a section of the third rail that is live, it exposes works who are carrying out track maintenance works to electrocution. The failure of the staff to observe the necessary procedures to ensure that the safety of workers was in breach of licensing conditions and Code of Practice 5. SMRT has reviewed and tightened the procedures in providing track access, as well as training the staff to ensure that they are competent in carrying out the procedures. Failed Train Push-Out Incident at the North East Line On 19 June 2013, one day before the 10th birthday, train services were disrupted between Woodleigh and Punggol for about 2 hours and 40 minutes. The disruption was caused by a southbound train that had stalled after departing Buangkok station. As the fault could not be reset, SBST carried out the train push-out operation to move the stalled train to Hougang to allow passengers to disembark. However, the push-out operation failed due to procedural efforts made by the SBST's recovery team. Due to the delay, SBST had to conduct train-to-track detrainment for the 250 passengers in a stalled train. However, SBST did not meet the requirement for such detrainment to commence within 30 minutes after the train had stalled. Investigations have found out that the train had been stalled due to short circuit of the train's Rail Guard Switch (RGS). The insulation of two wires in the RGS Junction Box located at the rear of the train was damaged due to abrasive rubbing of the train vibrations, resulting in the short circuit. Following the incident, SBST has inspected all the RGS wires fleet-wide to ensure their insulation is in good condition. SBST has also adjusted the RGS wire arrangement to prevent abrasive rubbing. LTA will work with the operator on longer-term improvement measures, such as studying the feasibility of relocating the RGS Junction Box of existing NEL trains to the underframe of the bodies to reduce vibration. The measure will be improved for the C751C (next batch of the trains), whereby SBST has also enhanced the training so that they are familiar and adequately trained for push-out operations. Mr Chew Hock Yong, the LTA Chief Executive have said: "The LTA takes a serious view of the breaches of License & Operating Agreement (LOA) as well as the Codes of Practice (COP) that disrupt the operations of the system. In particular, lapses on the part of PTOs which may potentially lead to safety implications are not acceptable, and we expect the PTOs to review and improve their respective processes to prevent future occurrences. The LTA recognises that many of these incidents happened in 2012 and early 2013, and both SMRT and SBST have since taken appropriate measures to tighten their processes. They have also improved staff training to emphasise safety and minimise lapses in incident management and service recovery. The LTA, as the regulator, will continue to strengthen our rail regulatory framework and exercise vigilance to enhance the reliability of our rail service. We will continue to work together with both operators to put in place the necessary corrective measures.” 2014 MRT disruptions On 20 January 2014, the southbound train services on the North South Line from Yio Chu Kang to Ang Mo Kio, were disrupted for about 40 minutes affecting 19,000 passengers after the train stalled in between the two stations. SMRT had to recover the faulty train by using the 12-car pushout. SMRT was punished by $200,000 fine. Investigations have revealed that there are lapses with the train captain and technician. There was no auxillary power supply to the affected train. The train eventually stalled when the backup battery power was drawn down and the push-out operation had to be conducted to recover the train before the service could be resumed. SMRT has since enhanced the maintenance procedures with the more robust framework of additional checks when carrying out crucial inspections and maintenance works. On 21 March 2014, train services were disrupted for about 40 minutes, affecting about 5,900 passengers on both bounds from Dhoby Ghaut to Hougang due to a power trip. After the electrical fault was rectified, train services resumed. Investigations found out that the maintenance team, when carrying out non-critical maintenance work on Potong Pasir station’s electrical system, caused a short-circuit that disrupted the Overhead Catenary System (OCS) traction power supply at Boon Keng, Potong Pasir and Woodleigh stations in both bounds. SMRT has since tightened the maintenance processes and will conduct non-critical maintenance works only during non-service hours. They were punished by $50,000 fine. On 6 April 2014, train services were disrupted for close to an hour between Farrer Park and Boon Keng stations due to a power trip. Train services were resumed after the electrical fault was rectified. Investigations found out that aluminium-foil helium balloon had entered the tunnel and came in contact with the electrical insulator of the OCS at Boon Keng, causing the electrical fault. No action will be taken as this is only passengers' safety. On 2 May 2014, the northbound train services on the North South Line from Yio Chu Kang to Khatib, were disrupted for about 50 minutes affecting 1,000 passengers when traction power could not be turned on in the morning. Investigations found out that the sleeper replacement works had failed to remove the Short Circuiting Clamp (SCC) that was installed. There was a breach to operating procedures. SMRT had enhanced the work processes to better account to all equipment used for sleeper replacement works, which was slapped with $100,000 fine. On 21 August 2014, train services were disrupted this morning due to a power fault from Punggol to Buangkok. Preliminary investigations have concluded that cantilever arms of the Overhead Catenary System (OCS) from Sengkang to Punggol have been dislodged. Train services restored at 8.05am to Sengkang, whereas LTA engineers are on site to help them smoothen recovery. Free bus boarding is activated. On 23 September 2014, there was a train disruption from Marina Bay to Newton for about two hours, after the train stalled near the northbound platform of Somerset station. The train had been stalled due to defective safety interlock relay onboard. The service disruption was extended mainly due to lapses committed by SMRT train captain during the 12-car rescue operation to recover the faulty train. SMRT has since replaced all critical relays on board the trains, on the North South Line and East West Line as a preventive measure. SMRT also has stepped up training for the staff on 12-car rescue operation. The penalty to be imposed is $257,300. On 18 October 2014, one of the escalators at Ang Mo Kio station, has been damaged after sparks from the welding works in the vicinity entered the escalator compartment. SMRT has breached the licence condition requiring the operator to ensure the staff and the technicians have the skill, expertise and capabilities necessary for the job. The incident could have been prevented if SMRT staff and the contractors had exercised due dilligence and vigilance when carrying out the works. The damaged escalator was restored for normal operation on 19 October 2014, but the escalator had underwent refurbishment works in February 2018. SMRT has ensured that all staff are appropriately briefed on the procedures for hot works in the vicinity of escalators, and the need for strict compliance. The penalty to be imposed is $60,000. 2015 MRT disruptions On 23 February 2015, from 3.10pm to 7.30pm, North-South Line (NSL) train services were disrupted between Yew Tee station and Kranji station in the direction of Marina South Pier. On 7 July 2015, trains along the East-West Line and North-South Line experienced intermittent power surges. Originally it is supposed to be between Yishun and Marina Bay, and between Clementi and Joo Koon, which had brought down to other lines, affecting 413,000 passengers. An investigation by LTA found that SMRT had failed to detect leakages to the underground tunnel between Tanjong Pagar and Raffles Place. This led to mineral deposits on the third rail insulation, causing the power system to trip which led to the disruption of both lines.LTA had imposed a higher penalty of $5.4 million on SMRT. On 8 September 2015, between 7am and 11am, the North East Line (NEL) trains were delayed in both directions due to signalling issues. On 13 October 2015, train services along the North East Line was disrupted from Farrer Park to Hougang due to a power fault triggered by a malfunction of a component in the electrical switchgear which supplies electricity to power the rail to the trains affecting the stations. This caused the circuit breaker to trip. Power was diverted to a backup breaker. LTA has since determiuned that the original manufacturer protection of the setting of the backup breaker was overly conservative, and as an interim measure, have increased the protection setting to cater to the projected maximum load for the network, which the electrical network is able to support safely. In the longer term, LTA will enhance the power system to minimise the recurrence. On 26 October 2015, train services along the North East Line was disrupted due to a power fault. Preliminary investigations have shown that the new train undergoing testing damaged the Overhead Catenary System (OCS) as it was withdrawing it to the depot. The power failure affected the launch of the trains to the service. Train operator SBST and LTA had activated free bus boarding across all stations initially and was later extended to everywhere in view of the today's O and A level examinations to help students get to school for the examinations. The SEAB has been informed of the arrangement. Investigations revealed that the train was manually been driven back to the depot when the driver saw sparks from above the train and stopped the train immediately. The train stopped at the stertch where the mainline and depot OCS wires overlap, resulting in the arcing between the mainline and the depot OCS wires. The sustained arcing caused the OCS wires to melt, which eventually snapped. (Arcing occurs at this overlap point because of the voltage difference between the mainline and depot OCS. This is not a problem during normal operations as the NEL trains are driverless and will not stop at this overlap point to cause sustained arcing.) SBST had marked all the overlap zones on the reception tracks to indicate these as non-stopping zones. LTA had worked together to enhance the design of the OCS to minimise the likelihood of the recurrence, including reducing the electrical voltage difference between the two different sections of the OCS wires at the mainline and the depot interface, in case trains still stop at the stretch. 2017 MRT disruptions On 30 March 2017, train services along the East West Line were delayed during the evening rush hour due to a power fault between Bedok and Tanah Merah. "As the defective train was unable to move, a second train was activated to push the defective train to Changi depot," said Mr Patrick Nathan, vice president for corporate information and communications at SMRT. Mr Nathan added that several trains travelling towards Pasir Ris station had to be turned around at Bugis, Aljunied and Eunos stations to travel towards Joo Koon to relieve congestion. SMRT sent out a tweet at 6.08pm, announcing that train services between Pasir Ris and Paya Lebar MRT stations were delayed due to a train fault and urged commuters to cater for an additional 40 minutes of travel time. This was extended by up to 20 minutes and they are practicing for Coldplay concert. On 24 June 2017, trains along the East West Line experienced train delays after Timothy Mok had finished the Tuas West Extension lap. The train experienced 40 minutes delay similar to the installation of Windows 10 Creators Update and it had later hanged in the end, between Gul Circle and Joo Koon. The news went unreported, and the signalling fault was at Lakeside. On 28 June 2017, trains along the North South and East West Lines were disrupted during evening rush hour due to a signaling fault. Delay started at 5.15pm and extended to 7.17pm, cutting off trains services entirely along certain segments of the railway line. On 12 July 2017, commuters suffered more than a 2 hour delay along the East West Line due to a track circuit fault at the Jurong East MRT Station. This is followed by another disruption, on the North South Line in the afternoon due to signalling fault. Commuters took to social media to vent the frustrations, especially where SMRT of being accused that not being known. On 17 August 2017, commuters in the North South Line suffered 2 hour delays during peak hours. Commuters were hit by back-to-back disruptions of the North South Line followed by Downtown Line at 7am during the morning rush hour on 18 August 2017. Preliminary findings for the North South Line indicate that the fault may have been caused by the defective train testing with the wayside radio antennas, while awaiting the transition of old signalling system to the newer signalling system. Reduced train frequencies led to congestion and even worst for the NSL stations. Preliminary findings for the Downtown Line Automatic Train Supervision (ATS) prevented trains from automatically been launched from the depot this morning. Subsequent trains were then manually driven to the main line at the lower speed, leading to delays. The fault has since been rectified and a team from LTA, SBST and Siemens, is conducting further investigations from the cause of the fault. It was the national exam day and the school leaving students who are affected had to take their papers at any school that is near to the MRT station. On 30 August 2017, MRT trains were delayed up to 15 minutes for more than four hours on Wednesday morning (Aug 30). SMRT first alerted that there would be a delay from the Jurong East MRT station to Redhill MRT station at about 8.15am on Twitter. The delay was due to a track fault. On 31 August 2017, MRT trains were delayed between Jurong East and Yishun, where evening rush-hour passengers travelling between Jurong East and Yishun ahead of the long weekend were held up by a train fault on the North-South Line. On 19 September 2017, there was huge crowds and long queues formed at some MRT stations along the East-West Line (EWL) during morning rush hour. Announcements at the stations, according to commuters, said there was a train fault that caused delays from Tanah Merah to Pasir Ris. Commuters started posting on Twitter about a fault along the line around 7.40am. There were many trains going towards Pasir Ris, but none coming from the other direction, he said. Netizens took to social media to report crowds and long queues at Bedok, Tampines, Pasir Ris and Simei stations. The train operator warned that the updating and testing of a new signalling system would take between four and six months to stabilise. 20 November 2017 lightning strike A MRT train travelling on the East West Line was affected by the lightning strike on the trackside equipment in the afternoon. The lightning strike caused a 10-minute delay from Tanah Merah to Paya Lebar stations. BPLRT fault in 2018 A track fault occured on the Bukit Panjang LRT at 2.30pm on 12 January 2018 resulting in the suspension of the line for 4 hours. Rail replacement bus services were provided on the line. Partial train service was restored on service B from Bukit Panjang to Senja at 6.04pm and along the rest of the line at 6.30pm. Related articles *2016 Pasir Ris accident - a fatal accident where the train struck two maintenance workers *2017 Joo Koon accident - a fatal accident where the two trains hit due to the first train having a bootloop problem and the malfunctioning signalling circuit References Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore)